Hate That I Love You
by TwilightRocks65
Summary: When Edward Leaves Bella For Tanya, She's Left HeartBroken. But A Trip To The Mall Leads Her To Becoming A Successful Model. When She Goes Back To Forks For A While, Its Only For Charlies New Marrige To Sue Clearwater. But When She Meets The Pack- Will All Of That Change? What Happens When The Cullens Come Back & Someone's Out For Blood?
1. Heartbrake & Betrayal

**A/N: **Thanks For Everyone Who Sent Me A PM & Reviewed! Super Big Thanks To _'Kiera Black'_, '_rinlovesyou_' and '_Ashley-1998-Walton' _for their helpful comments : )!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer Owns It All. I Only Own This Story & The Plot.

**POV's: **Bella

* * *

_Bella's POV_

_"Bella," Edward started, staring at the ground. He didn't speak for a moment. I mentally wanted to yell at him to hurry up, so we could go back and go inside. It was freezing out and my chattering teeth proved it. _

_"We're leaving, all of us. We're not coming back." He finally said. I gasped a cold breath of air and tried desperately to slow down my heart beat. _

_"No. Y-you can't go. You can't leave me." I said quietly, afraid I would break down right then and there._

_"Bella I don't want you." His voice was hard and solid; he had no emotion on his face that I could read. I opened my mouth to speak again and argue but he kept going._

_"You're nothing. I don't love you. I want someone else, a vampire. I can't be with a little weak, pathetic human. I took you out here to save you the embarrassment. I want someone like me, like Tanya." He said smirking at the end._

_Tanya? I blinked and his arm was around a pretty blonde. She was all on him, kissing him like I wasn't even there._

_"W-what?" I mumbled staring at the scene before me. I closed my eyes, mumbling 'No' over and over. This was a bad dream. It wasn't true. I opened my eyes and they were gone. I stood there and cried. After a while, I turned and ran back home. I don't know how I found my way, but once I did I ran inside and upstairs to my room. I locked the door; I wasn't coming back out. There was no point. Why should I? I stayed in there for a few months, using my personal bathroom in my room and depending on Charlie to bring up food._

_One day, I had enough. I sat and thought long and hard about how I have been acting since they left. I felt many things as I looked over my actions,_

_Dumb,_

_Dependent,_

_Childish,_

_And most of all; I felt embarrassed. I stood up and looked at the alarm clock on my dresser. The bright red letters read 5:34am. It was early and Charlie would be getting up for work around 7. I sighed and got up. _

"_Time to get up Bella." I mumbled to myself. My body protested in response as my bones cracked and my back and neck ached from laying down too long. I grabbed my things to get in the shower. I turned the water on hot and stepped in. I sighed deeply as the warm water ran down my back and soothed my aching muscles. I washed my hair twice and my body twice. I hated him, and I didn't want anything to do with him. I scrubbed deeply as I remembered his kiss and his touch. All a bunch of lies._

_Once I stepped out I looked in the mirror. At least I looked kind of better. I was still the same size, since Charlie would bring up my food for me. My hair was flowing healthy and long though, and my wash made my skin softer. I brushed my teeth a few times, just thinking about how we kissed, and for once it disgusted me. When I was satisfied with the brushing I got dress. I put on some dark navy blue jeans and a Minnie mouse sweater with my grey chucks. I felt like I needed to prove I was getting better, so I threw on some owl earring Alice had got me a long time ago. I brushed my hair and it turned wavy so I kept it out. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:58. I heard Charlie get up and turn on the shower. I went downstairs and started cooking breakfast. When I sat the first made plate on the table, he walked down. He looked shocked, but I quickly acted like I didn't notice._

_"Good morning." I said smiling and sat down with my plate of food. He stared at me for a minute._

_"Good morning Bells." He finally said and started eating._

_"So, your mom and me got you something." He said getting up and digging around. He finally sat a box on the table and sat back down and continued eating. I picked up the box._

_"What is it?" I asked. I hated gifts, they knew I did. Charlie laughed._

_"Open it up." He said watching me. I laughed and opened it. Inside was an envelope and a White Samsung Galaxy S™ II. I gasped and picked them both up._

_"Whoa." I mumbled to myself. This had to be expensive. Too expensive for only me. I opened the envelope._

_"Dear Bella, I know you don't like gifts but- This is for you! Phil's baseball career is going great, and since we have the money, I want you to have some of it! Put my number In there and call and text me whenever you can! I love you dearly and deeply, Love mom." I read out loud. I looked at Charlie who was just finishing up eating. He got up and washed out his plate. He pulled out something from his pocket and sat it on the table._

_"That's for you Bells. Go out and enjoy yourself." He said quickly and explained he was going to be late for work. He gave me a quick hug and kiss and left. I spent the next few minutes setting up my phone and putting numbers in it. I looked down and saw 3 hundred dollar bills on the table. I cringed; more gifts. I stuffed them into my pocket, grabbed my phone and keys and walked out._

_I instantly went to the mall. I bumped into a lady in Victoria Secret who gave me compliments and asked a lot of questions. I answered them all truthfully. Finally she smirked at me and gave me her card and told me I had won in the contest for a new Victoria Secret model. I was excited. In the past few months I was now 19 and only 5'4. I didn't really care though. Also, my body was not bigger. I was thick in all the right places. I wore a B-cup bra and had a flat stomach and a good sized bottom. I was different from most tall and skinny models. I was Nicole's, the girl who signed me and the Victoria Secret manger, personal favorite. So far I was living with her in New York City. She was like an older sister to me, since she was 23. One day, I got a message in the mail from my dad. He had gotten married to Sue Clearwater_.

I snapped out my thoughts as I looked up from my car and realized that I was finally home. I was happy for my dad. He had found someone, and he was happy. That's all that mattered. My heart raced as I stepped out and sniffed the air. I was home again, right back at the place where I got my heart broken.

* * *

**A/N**: Outfit To When She Goes To The Mall And When She Goes To Forks Are On My Page! Review, Leave Me Ideas, And Please Feel Free To PM Me Anytime : )

~LJ


	2. You're Just Like Them

**A/N: Thanks To Everyone Reviewing And Reading! Keep On Going Guys! Review Or PM Any Questions Or Anything You Have! ENJOY : )**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns It All. **

**POV's: **Bella, Jacob

* * *

_Bella's POV_

"Bells!"

I turned to see Charlie standing on the porch waving. I smiled and drew in a breath. Easy Bella, don't think about the bad things. Forget all about Edward leaving you and lying all these years, and Jacob disappearing for months and ignoring you, just to end up with Sam. The past is the past, right? I got out the car and smiled brightly at my dad.

"Come on inside, I'll send the guys to get your bags." He said waving me over and walking in. I followed uneasily. The guys? Great, who else was here? He probably got someone from the station to help out. I rolled my eyes as I shut the door behind me.

"Bella. You know them right?" I heard Charlie call as he headed upstairs. My heart dropped as I walked into the living room to see three big guys on my couch. I instantly recognized them as I put their huge size and how much they changed behind me.

Embry.

Sam.

Jacob

Yes, _My _Jacob.

I stood there with wide eyes as I studied them. Finally someone cleared their throat and they stood. Sam stuck his hand out for a handshake. Like that would happen. I glared at them.

"Hello Bella. You remember me, right? My name is-"

"I know who you are." I cut him off sharply. He looked down and put him hand to his side.

"Come on guys, we should go get the bags." He said and started out. Before he could ask, I pushed a button on my keys that were in my hand, and the doors unlocked as well as the trunk popped open.

Embry followed Sam out, but Jacob just still there with a sad look. He even had a twig of hope on his face. As if I could ever forgive him for abandoning me at my worst times. _Some best friend._

"Bells." He breathed out coming towards me with his arms out, asking silently for a hug.

"Don't come near me." I whispered as I moved back and put a hand up to stop him. I closed my eyes to try and block the tears. "Y-you left me. You abandoned me. You promised! You _broke _your promise!" I cried out as I opened my eyes and watched him. He looked pained; good.

"Bella please. You have to understand. I had to. I'm no good for you." He struggled, whispering at the end and looking towards the floor. I chucked hard and swallowed.

"You're no different from them. You're just the same." I finally said. His eyes widened as he looked up at me.

Sam and Embry came back in now, with every single bag I had in their arms. If I wasn't so upset right now I would have been shocked. I had a lot of bags, and they carried and sat them on the floor with ease.

"Bella, don't compare me to them. Don't ever compare me to them. _They're _the threat Bella! They're the danger; they're why I couldn't _see_ you anymore!" Jacob hissed, shaking with every word and stepping towards me. Sam didn't like this. But as Jacob was in my face, I could see he was in pain and despite him shaking, he wouldn't hurt me at all.

"Jacob. Let's go, now." Sam barked as he grabbed his arm. But I didn't move. I studied Jacob's face, trying to understand what he was saying.

As Sam and Embry pulled me out he watched me.  
"Remember Bella!' He barked out struggling.

"You know this, Bells. Remember! Think, damn it!" he growled. Before I knew it, the door was shut and I was standing there alone.

I stood in my room, which was now filled with all my belongings. After that incident with Jacob, I wanted to remember. I wanted to be his friend again. But I wouldn't show it. I was mad at him. He was a liar; he played me like a fool.

I sighed heavy. I peeled off my clothes so I was in my underwear and bra, and climbed into bed. I didn't care what time it was; I needed a nap. I closed my eyes and shivered. In the distance I heard a loud howl. I shivered and melted into the covers more.

_Think Bella. Remember._

But remember what? What was I trying to remember?

_You know this Bella. Remember. Remember the stories._

T-the stories? The cold ones? And the wolves? What does that even mean?

In the distance, another howl was heard and I froze completely.

_That's right, you got it Bella._

Wolves.

Jacob's POV

"Fuck off Sam. You know that she knows already!" I snapped as we stepped into Emily's place. Everyone was in the kitchen, still eating.

Sam grabbed Emily and kissed her sweetly. I couldn't help but imagine if it was me and Bella. I couldn't help but _pray _that I would imprint. Sam grabbed a muffin.

"You can't tell her. This isn't a game Jacob. You can't try and give her hints." Paul called out, munching on whatever he was eating.

"The stupid leech-lover's to heartbroken to even think of what we are and what we do to them." He smirked as he mocked me. I was shaking, and he could see this.

"Don't ever talk bad about her! She's been through enough. She needs me!" I growled stepping towards Paul then towards Sam. I was frustrated. No one understood. I headed outside and phased, not caring about my clothes.

I ran off starting towards Bella's house.

"You will not go see her." Sam ordered. I froze in my tracks and whined loudly as I shrunk into the ground, obeying the order.

"You will not go see her anymore." He finished, cold and hard. I struggled deeper. I howled loudly and clawed at my ears. He knew what he was doing. He couldn't make me, not again. I phased back into human form and lay on the ground shaking from the weakness of fighting the Alpha order.  
"She's been through enough…Please." I whispered harshly.

"It's best for the tribe, Jacob." He said after a while.

"You'll understand when you give up on her and leave the leech-lovers alone." Paul laughed as he turned and went back inside.

* * *

**A/N: I Know They're Pretty Short, But I Wanna Hurry And Update! So Do You Guys Like This One? Suggestions? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. The Imprint

_**A/N: **__Thanks For Everyone Who's Adding This To Their Favorite's And Who's Reviewing! Keep It Up Guys, : )_

_To afqtie324, Sorry For Confusing You, This Chapter Was Gonna Explain The Jacob Situation! The slap in 'New Moon' didn't happen, but Bella already knows of Paul and everyone in the pack, she just doesn't know the whole big secret yet._

_To goggaLmeisie, Yes It Is BellaxPaul. They Meet In This Chapter Though! They Will Build On And Soon Fully Elope Into BellaxPaul!_

_The People Who Have/ Don't Have Imprints In The Regular Book/Movie, Don't Have Them No More/ Have Them Now,_

_Jared- No Imprint_

_Quil- No Imprint _

_Embry- No Imprint But Has Girlfriend ( ELIZABETH/LIZZY ) (( Will Be Explained Later On ))_

_**Disclaimer: **__Stephenie Meyer Owns It All._

_**POV'S: **__Bella, Paul_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

Jacob, a werewolf. How could he keep this away from me? If we were really best friends he would of told me…right?

When I was in my zombie stage, I had no one but my family. My own 'personal sun' wasn't there. I tried calling in the beginning, only to be told to go away. He didn't want to be my friend anymore. This only pushed me deeper into the stage. How could he just abandon me like that, with no explanation, then show up at my house? He had some explaining to do, and I was going to find out, today.

I threw the covers off me and climbed out of bed. My charging phone sat on the nightstand and informed me it was eight in the morning. I wondered if it was too early to just go barging at Emily's place demanding answers, but if they were werewolves they probably didn't need much sleep anyway. Probably were up and out, doing a bunch of wolfy things.

I grabbed my toiletries and made my way towards my personal bathroom I had ordered to be put into my room. I stepped into the shower and soon it was filled with strawberry and vanilla hair and body wash.

Once I was finish washing and brushing my teeth, I started back into my room. I stood in the middle of the room in my underwear and bra, running my hands through my hair. Picking out what to wear was hard. A part of me actually wanted to _impress _the wolves. I cared about their first real impression of me. I wanted them to trust me. I wanted my best friend, my personal sun, back. Then after a while I'll probably stop giving a damn and walk around with chucks and old sweatpants.

The weather in Forks was gonna be surprisingly good for the rest of the weekend and start to get better. I decided on my blue high-waist skinny jeans, washed out dark grey cropped tee and my black open toed Steve Madden booties. For jewelry I added two blue necklaces, a blue ring and gold pearl earrings. I quickly straightened my hair and threw it into a bun. For my makeup, I only applied light mascara and pink lip gloss. I put a case on my iPhone 5 to match my outfit and grabbed my Michael Kors black studded clutch. For the hell of it, I put on my H&M black 'nerd' glasses. After a look of approval in the mirror I started downstairs.

"Charlie?" I called as I made my way into the kitchen, only to find a note on my fridge. Apparently Charlie would be out for a while due to some killings. My heart dropped. If he was gonna be out so long, then it had to be some serious killings that they were clueless about. This only meant one thing; vampires.

Shoving the thought in the back of my head, I grabbed my keys and started outside and towards my car. Once inside my McLaren Mp4 12c, I turned on the radio and started towards Emily's.

I turned down the radio as I pulled up in front of the house. No need to scare the poor people. I climbed out and started towards the house. Well, here goes nothing, right? I knocked three times on the door and waited. For werewolves they sure did take long to open the door. I turned around and sighed heavily, getting impatient. Finally the door opened.

"Damn," a voice breathed. I spun around. The guy had to be at least 6ft, with a full 6 pack and jet black hair. His cut off shorts exposed a soft v-line.

"See something you like?" he asked. I blushed deeply, looking up at him. I instantly froze. All my strings snapped and connected back to him. He was my everything now. I wanted everything to do with him. He stared at me, making me blush deeper. I cleared my throat. "I'm here to see Jacob." I said. His eyes narrowed.

"Why? What do you wanna see _Jacob _for?" he growled. He basically snarled his name as if it was a bad thing. This annoyed me a little, but also confused me. Behind him Sam popped up.

"Paul who are you talking-…" he stopped and looked me up and down.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes. Before I could speak I was stopped by Paul groaning angrily and storming into the house.

"Umm. Look I just need to see Jacob." I said shoving past Sam and walking into the kitchen. It was packed with huge guys eating around a counter. A girl with scars running along her face was leaning against something with a cup in her hand. I mentally checked myself not to stare.

* * *

_**Paul's POV**_

"Fuck!" I groaned storming back into the kitchen. Here I thought I imprinted on a random sexy ass girl, but only to figure out it was the leech-lover. Well she definitely changed, big time.

"Umm. Look I just need to see Jacob." I heard her sweet voice say. God I was already _complimenting _her. her heels clicked as she came into the kitchen where everyone was. I slouched down further into the chair In the corner that I was sitting in.

"What are you doing here, vampire girl? It's not safe." Leah smirked. I stopped myself from growling at her. Bella wasn't a vampire girl anymore. She was a wolf girl, she was _my _girl. Bella frowned deeply.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled then cleared her throat.

"Bella, it really isn't safe. You should go." Sam piped up. I wanted to jump up and stop them from talking to her like that.

"I know your werewolves, okay?" she blurted out. Everyone got silent.

"What? Who told you? What did he tell you?" Leah jumped up stepping closer to Bella. I stood up too, before I could stop myself. Only Leah noticed and she eyed me strangely. I cleared my throat and looked down, walking towards the counter and sitting where Leah had sat.

"Figures he'd tell his leech loving best friend everything, forgetting all about his pack members." Leah said with disgust in her tone. "With your lovely Cullen gone, you think you can just come in here and take him away from us? We're family!" she barked glaring at Bella.

"Look, you don't fucking know me. Don't talk anything about my past when you don't know a damn about me. I don't know what the hell is your fucking problem, but do _not_ think you can just scream in my face when you don't even know me at all." She snapped stepping into Leah's face.

So, my kitten had claws.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I wasn't gonna let them think they can push me around because of my past. I was over that. Leah glared daggers at me while Sam came between us.

"Leah, _enough._" Sam barked, with a strong tone to his voice. Leah turned and stormed out the house.

"Bella, did Jacob tell you about us?" Sam asked turning towards me.

"No. Technically, he did. He told me the stories before while we were on the beach. Before all…_this_ started happening." I said sighing. Sam nodded.

"I'll go get him. He's out in the woods. He had a hard time having to stay away from you." He informed me as he took off outside. Everyone started talking like normal; eating, laughing and throwing bits of food.

"Well Bella, have a seat." The girl with the scars said pointing to an empty seat between two guys. I smiled thankfully at her and sat.

"I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé." She said, beaming at the last part. She went on introducing everyone's name. I smiled when she informed me that the mystery guy at the door was Paul, but she was so busy saying names she didn't realize.

"Uhh, I'm Bella." I said awkwardly when she was finish.

"Everyone knows that!" the voice next to me said. I turned my head to see the guy she said was Jared. "You're the super-hot model on TV." He continued. I laughed and stood up, leaning over to fix my shoe. I peeped he was ogling at my body. I stood up straight.

"Something you _need _from me?" I smirked, sitting down again. He smirked back at me.

"Just admiring the view. But with a body like that, I may need a few things." He winked at me. I giggled. Behind me I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see Jacob.

"Jake." I breathed happily. He glared at Jared, who shrugged and continued eating. "Bella, I need to talk to you." He said. I nodded and followed him outside.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Okay! So How Do You Like This Chapter Guys? Do You Like Jared And Bella Flirting A Little? Should I Continue Them A Little More Or Do You Want Only More Paul? If I Continue Them They Obviously Won't Last Long, I Mean Soon It Will Be Fully A Paul And Bella Story! But Either Way I Need Someone For Bella To Kind Of Have A Friendly & Flirty Relationship/Friendship With Since Bella Doesn't Know About Yet Since Paul's Keeping The Imprint A Secret! Who Do You Think I Should Use? One Of The Wolves Or Make A Human Character Up For Her? REVIEW PLEASE!_

_( Bella's Outfit Is On My Page ! )_


	4. Scars

_**A/N: **__I Love All The Reviews And Support I'm Getting. Angels, All Of You. Okay, So Lots Of You Like The Idea OF Bella And Jared Flirting? Remember- Paul Didn't Tell Anyone About The Imprint So No One Knows. He's Hiding It Pretty Good, But What Happens In The Dark Will Soon Come To Light! Pretty Soon Guys, I Know You're All Waiting For Some Bella & Paul Loving!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Stephenie Meyer Owns All. I Only Own This Plot And Story._

_**POV'S:**_ _Bella, Paul, Jacob_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Me and Jacob walked in silence. I stopped myself from my urge to scream at him for not telling me.

"Where are we going?" I blurted out finally, after a while.

"First Beach." He said simply, not even looking my way. I stayed quiet and kept on walking; the only sound was the clicking of my heels. When we got to the edge of the beach I took off my heels and held them in my hand. Jacob noticed this and cracked a smile.

"What?" I asked happy to get _something_ out of him. I would of told him to take _his _shoes off, but he didn't have any on, wearing only cut offs like the rest of the guys had.

"You're all girly now. I like it I guess." He said smiling at me and stopping near the edge of the water. I smiled and blushed, sitting down on the sand. He joined me and breathed out heavily.  
"What?" I asked. I was saying that a lot today. I mentally laughed at myself.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. It's a wolf thing Bells. We can't let anyone know about us. Not even family can know at first." He started. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't be what I am now. But your precious Cullen's triggered It." he growled at the end. I stared at him, shocked. I took a deep breath. Of course he knew. He _killed _them for Christ sake!

"Jake..." I stammered, lost for words. Feeling embarrassed that he knew now. Knowing that someone else knew I dated a vampire made me feel weird all of a sudden, like I shouldn't have never even gone with him.

"Fuck them." I finally said. He turned towards me with wide eyes, and then smiled widely, laughing. I laughed with him. When the laughter died down, it was silent for a second. Before I could speak again, he turned around and stared into my eyes. I looked back confused. He stared, as if searching for something. Then he dropped his gaze and shook his head.

"Can't blame me for trying to imprint…" he muttered to himself.

"For trying to _what_?_"_ I asked confused. He didn't answer; instead he stood up and reached a hand down for me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"We should head back." He noted as he started walking back towards Emily's. I followed, sliding my heels on when we got to the edge. The way back was silent for a while. When we made it to the house, Jacob started on inside. Me, not paying attention, tripped on something and yelp as I waited for the impact. It never came as I looked up to see Jared with his arm around my waist and a concerned look on his face.

"Jesus, Bella." he hissed. "Are you okay?"

I blushed deep red as I noticed how close we were. He smirked. Since we were so close, I realized how cute Jared was, making me blush even deeper.

"You're…cute." He said shrugging, as if reading my mind. I smiled. Before I could move away he was leaning closer, if that was even possible. I froze, not knowing what to do. Normally I would have hungrily awaited the kiss, and then furiously kissed back. But now, it felt _wrong_ for some reason. Before I could do or say anything, we were interrupted.

"What the fuck?" the voice yelled angrily. I turned to see Paul standing there with the rest of the pack. _Oh_ great. I blushed deeper as me and Jared separated ourselves.

"What are you two doing?" Jacob asked angrily. Paul and Jacob seemed to be both equally angry. But When Jacob said this; Paul looked at him and seemed to get even madder.

"Calm down, I was in the woods phasing back and she tripped and I caught her." Jared replied, doing his signature shrug again.

"It looks like you were about to do more than that." Paul snared. He was shaking now, dangerously. My eyes widened.

"Whoa." I breathed low, taking a step back. I doubt anyone heard me, but Paul looked at me with wide eyes and his shaking stopped.

"Why do _you_ care all of a sudden, Paul?" Jacob asked turning towards Paul. Paul seemed lost for words as he turned towards Jacob.

"Why do YOU care? Where were you when she could have fallen? Too upset about not imprinting on her, forgot all about her." he snarled getting in his face. There was that word again; 'Imprinting'. I had no idea what it meant. But it made Jacob's face fall instantly and his shaking increased.

"Mind your fucking business Paul. That doesn't concern you." He growled. Nobody seemed to be doing anything. Not even Sam, as he watched with a confused, hard look on his face. They were in each other's face now, both shaking angrily. I moved towards them and got in between them.

"Stop!" I repeated three times. Paul's shaking stopped, but Jacobs continued.

"Jacob get AWAY from her. It's not safe, you're gonna hurt her." Paul demanded grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him. I ignored the shock I felt when he touched me and tried to get away. Jacob was my best friend, and he was upset. I _wanted_ to help him. Paul kept his hold on me, but I finally broke through and moved from behind him. Jacob was growling and shaking dangerously, glaring at Paul.

"JACOB, ENOUGH, go calm down!" Sam snapped with a hard edge to his voice.

"It's too late Sam!" Paul growled.

"_Jesus_ Jacob!" Quil hissed.

"Sam...!" Emily cried in a scared voice.

"Bella get away from him!"

"Bella MOVE!" I registered a hand coming towards me and a loud scream. I didn't realize the screaming was me until I felt my head hit the ground and everything went black.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

"Bella MOVE!" I shouted, reaching to grab her. It was too late. She screamed loudly and hit the ground. I dropped to my knees and picked her up. Her face wasn't hurt, but her back seemed to be as I noted the blood stained shirt. I turned towards the ass of a wolf, Jacob.

"How could you? Are you crazy?" I growled. I was seeing red now. Emily rushed over and took Bella from me. I turned quickly and growled at her. Shock spread across her face for a moment then was quickly gone. She started back in the house. I was growling and shaking as I took a step to follow her. Mine. Bella was mine. Why was she taking her away from me! Before I could follow more, Sam put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let her help." He said in a hard tone. I stared at him and nodded. _'Safe with Emily' _my wolf noted '_Kill the kid!'_

I turned and phased instantly. Jacob had a look of sadness and looked like he was about to break down. I growled and leaped at him, pushing him into the trees. He yelped and fought back. I was out for blood. There was no way anyone would stop me. I bite into his arm as we rolled down the hill. When we reached the ground, I got up quick and jumped on top of him biting him again in his arm.

'_I don't want to fight you!'_ he demanded. _'Fall back.' Yeah right. Like that was happening. I continued snapping and biting at him. He kicked me off him with his hind legs and we stood face to face._

'_Paul. Back down.' _Sam demanded with that alpha tone in his voice, as he came running down the hill. Of course, Caption Save a Wolf was here to protect dear old Jakey. He had shorts in his mouth. He flicked them at Jacob. _'Phase back, and go home. Bella wants you.' _ I growled at this as I watched Jacob, now with his shorts on, eye me then run back towards the house. Sam stepped towards me.

'_Did you imprint on Bella, Paul?_' Sam asked softly. I growled.

'_No, no way. Why would you even think that?' _I snapped. He didn't say anything, just eyed me closely.

'_Paul. You cannot deny the imprint. You'll only end up hurting yourself and her.' _he replied calmly. I whimpered at this and let out a low, long howl.

'_Don't fight it Paul.' _He said. I looked down, deep in thought. Could I give into the imprint, and be happy with Bella? Yes, maybe I could. But this wasn't just Bella; it was the leech-lover, the enemy. Sam turned around to leave.

'_No.' I said shaking my head. He froze and turned towards me, with wide eyes. 'No, I can fight it, and I will. Bella wasn't meant for me. She was meant for the leeches.' _I snarled. As much as it pained me to say it, it was true. She was meant for them, not me. This was a mistake. The more I fight it, then the more it will just go away.

'_No Paul. The more you fight it, will only make it worse. It will not go away. You're only hurting Bella more! She has been through enough Paul; you were made just for her. If I could, I would, but I can't make you do anything, because Imprint takes over an Alpha's order.' He said in a strong, but sad voice. _

'_Then don't.' I growled. I turned and ran past him, and into the woods. I howled a long low howl. I was going to fight the Imprint. No one was going to stop me._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly. Where was I? I looked around, to see a cozy looking house. I was on a sofa, lying on my stomach. I moved to sit up, only to be stopped by a huge pain ripping through my body. I hissed in pain as tears came to my eyes.

"Bella, you're awake. Don't sit up honey." Emily came rushing over to me and laying me back down. I frowned and whimpered.  
"What happened to me Emily?" I asked quietly. She looked at me sadly with a small smile. I noticed the rest of the Pack was in the room, all in different locations. Memories of what happened rushed back into my head. My eyes widened.

"I wanna see." I said sitting up, ignoring the pain. She came me a glass of water and some pills.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Here, take this for the pain." She said. I snatched the pills and swallowed them hard, ignoring the water in her hand. I stood up, with her help and moved towards the bathroom.

"I wanna see. I need to see." I said.

"Bella…" Sam warned, but Emily cut him off and shook her head, giving him a small smile. He nodded at her. I walked into the bathroom and fell to my knees in shock. I shook with each cry I yelled out.

I cried loudly as Emily held me. I looked behind me as she shut the door, to see the tear streaked face of the person who did this to me; Jacob.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I watched with tears as Bella looked at me before Emily shut the door. This was my entire fault. I had hurt her. She had three angry claw marks starting at her shoulder and going diagonally down her back. It would heal in time, but that didn't stop the pain I felt. I turned and sat on the couch next to Jared.

"It's my fault." He mumbled shaking his head. I looked towards him, shocked.

"It's nobody's fault but mine. You caught her before I did. It's all my fault. I hurt her." I said in a hard tone. It was my fault, yet Jared was blaming himself?

"I just don't understand why Paul's so mad, ya' know? He never cared before about her.," he said. My eyebrows furrowed. Was…Jared trying to talk to Bella? No way, he's not her type anyway. I pushed that to the back of my head. So, why was Paul so concerned was the only question I could think about. I pushed that to the back of my head. Maybe he's realizing Bella's part of the pack now, that Bella's my girl.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_There We Have It! Poor Jacob and Paul. They're Both In Denial. The Next Chapter Will Be More Bella and Paul. Also, Should I Change This To A Rated M? I Was Thinking Of Adding Some Bella Paul Loving Into It! Review & Tell Me What Ya Think! The More Reviews, The Faster I Type! Don't Worry Too Much About Bella And Don't Hate Jacob Too Much Guys, The Scars Wasn't Deep, They Will Actually Heal Pretty Fast, They'll Be Gone Before Ya Know It! I Know Some Of You Will Say This So I'll Say It Now- DON'T HATE SAM EITHER! Paul Needs To Make His Own Decisions And Grow Up A Little. He Can't Alpha Order Everyone! Anyway, Review Guys : )!_


	5. Only In Books

_**A/N: **__Finally, We're At 100 Reviews! Thanks Everyone For The Support And The Awesome Reviews! Okay, So Only One Person Agreed To A Rated M…If I Get At Least Five People To Agree Then I Will Change The Rating & Add A Bella Paul Lemon Towards The Middle Or End Of This Story! Also, How Many Chapters Should This Go Up To? Should I Make A Sequel When It's All Over? REVIEW ._

_**Disclaimer: **__Stephenie Meyer Owns All. I Only Own This Story._

_**POV'S: **__Bella, Paul_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After Emily left me alone in the bathroom, I've probably been staring at myself for five minutes. Why do I look like this? I actually looked…happier? My bags and face problems were gone due to the modeling agency helping me sleep, but I had a weird look to my face. My eyes were brighter and I felt like I wanted to smile all the time. I sighed deeply and walked out the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Bella, are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" Emily asked turning around. The whole pack was in the kitchen now, including Paul. They didn't pay any attention to me, just continued eating as usual and joking around. I smiled at her.

"No thanks." I mumbled as I took a seat on the stool, not caring who I was next to.

"You should eat." A voice said from next to me. I turned towards it to see it was Paul. I glared at him, insulted by his comment. I ate just fine. I wasn't so bony; I had freaking curves for Christ sakes!

"Mind your business." Was my genius reply as I turned away from him. Why did he care anyway? I couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks. Paul actually cared. For what? He shouldn't. I dug my phone out my pocket to see it was getting late, already six PM. I must have been out for hours.

"I'm gonna head home, Em." I told her. She seemed surprised a little then nodded.

"Here, let me get your pills. If you feel any pain from your scar you should take them to help." She said walking into the living room and digging around for something. She came back and handed me a pill bottle. I thanked her and started towards my car. I climbed inside and started home; ignoring the pull, I felt with each mile, I drove.

Once I got home, I took my shoes off and decided on ordering a pizza for dinner. I should have just eaten at Emily's but I didn't want to be a bother, they already had done so much for me. Once the pizza was here, I ate two slices. I felt a pain tug at me and shook my head. Maybe I should just head to bed. I started up and pulled off my clothes, climbed into bed, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

After Bella, left I couldn't help but want her to stay. I shook my head. This imprinting thing was getting out of hand. I couldn't even stop being concerned about her for one minute before I told her she should eat! When she glared at me and got smart, I wanted to grab her up and kiss her right then and there. I needed a way to clear my head. I got up and stormed outside. I phased and ran home. I phased back and went inside. It didn't matter that I was naked, seeing that I lived alone anyway. I picked up the phone and called the only person who could probably help me right now. Obviously, they agreed. I was Paul freaking Lahote, how could they not agree? I slipped on some cut offs and laid on the couch, falling asleep as I waited for them

I awoke to a knock at the door. I groaned and whipped my face as I looked at the clock. It was already about to be midnight.

"What the fuck?" I growled as I opened the door.

"Hey Paul." Lauren said in her annoying ass voice as she moved herself into my house. I slammed the door and turned towards her.

"I called her fucking hours ago." I snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"I had to get ready for you, babe. I wanted to be presentable." She whined. I shook my head. Focus on the plan, Paul. She's here so you can fuck her senseless and forget about Swan. I had fucked Lauren plenty of times before; she was the right person to call in this time. I walked towards her and started to kiss on her. The pain I felt built up with each kiss. I ignored it. I had to. This _had_ to work.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a gasp. I grabbed my throat, trying desperately to breath. I looked at the clock on the nightstand, to see it was already midnight. Tears came to my eyes as I reached for the pills, knocking them over and spilling them over the floor in the process. My chest hurt. I felt like I was about to die. The fact that I could barely breathe didn't help. I gasped as I climbed out of bed and onto the floor. I tried to stop my hands from shaking as I tried to grab a pill. Before I could do anything else, my front door burst open. I looked up to see Paul standing breathing heavily in his cut offs. My breathing came back and my chest pain stopped. Before I could do anything, I was in his arms and kissing him furiously. I felt warm and safe in his arms, as if I was made for him. He picked me up bridal style and laid us on the bed gently. I pulled away to breath and looked in his eyes.

"What…what was that?" I asked out of breath. He looked me up and down. I followed his gaze and blushed. I was only in my underwear and bra. I scrambled to get under the covers and pull them up to cover my chest. He chuckled. I looked down and bit my lip. It was quiet for a second. After a while, he stood up and started towards the door.

"Wait!" I squeaked out. He stopped. "D-don't leave. Please, stay." I whispered, hoping he would stay. He slowly came back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know why I feel like this." I said with a laugh, shaking my head. He just watched me, not moving off his spot on the edge of the bed. "After Edward left I never thought I could feel like I do. I don't even know you, I mean it's not like I _want_ to feel like this." I rushed out the words before I could stop them. When he flinched slightly I instantly regretted even saying it. "I'm Sorry." I breathed out.

"Yeah, well it's not like I wanna feel like this either." He snapped. I flinched and watched him as he took deep breathes. I looked away and shivered. He noticed this and before I knew it, he was climbing into bed with me.

"Umm, what are you doing? Maybe we shouldn't…I mean I…" I stuttered as he settled next to me.

"Calm down Little Red. You're cold, I can see that. We're not freaking cuddling or nothing." He snickered. I ignored his nickname for me and turned so my back was to him. He pulled me close to him and I blushed. It was weird how we kinda fit together. It freaking scared the shit out to me. This whole situation did. Me, being with Paul, was like a miracle that could only happen in books. Now as the big bad wolf lay next to me snoring softly, I snuggled closer into him, as he automatically gripped my closer, he nuzzled his head into my neck. That's probably when I started to realize, I needed answers. Answers for why this felt _so _right, and how the _hell_ I ended up with Paul Lahote in my freaking bed.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Do Not Kill Me Guys. I Know This Is Short, But I Wanted To Get This Chapter Out To You Guys! Finally, Paul And Bella Are Getting Closer, So We're Kinda Over Them Not Talking. They Will Defiantly Be More Bella And Paul Fluff Later On In More Chapters. Also To Answer A Review, No JARED DID NOT IMPRINT ON BELLA. I Thought It Was Obvious But Sorry If I Confused Anyone One That! This Is BELLA PAUL ALL THE WAY! Not Changing That What So Ever. So, Anyway…REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
